Animals In Captivity
by TururuTheSeer
Summary: The Keroro platoon somehow learns how to control the elements with the help of their spirit animals. But now their considered freaks to everyone, even other keronians, and to make it worse, the pekoponian millitary and scientists are hunting them... The rating was changed from K to M because I decided to continue the story and add gore.
1. Chapter 1

It happened again. It happened every time the moon was full, and every time him surprised him, even though he expected it.

In a tiny cabin in a forest located in Tokyo, lay a blue, alien, ninja frog. Snuggled up in a couple blankets next to him lay a female human, sleeping soundly, but the frog was restless, its pale, icy blue eyes wide open as it happened again. the howling... it rang through the forest, yet only he could hear it. It carried the feeling of excitement and energy right to his small heart. The frog sat up and sprinted out of the cabin, and into the trees.

He ran up a hill and jump onto a rock that jutted out of the earth, making a small cliff, and threw his head back, letting out a howl of his own, and he began to change. Fur shot out of his shoulders and back as his hands changed to paws, and his limbs morphed into those of a canine. pointy ears popped out of his head and its round head changed shape, and a snout grew from his face, stretching the fabric of its mask. Finally, a fluffy tail shot out from his behind, and he fell to all fours, then reared back and howled again, no longer a frog, but a lean, blue-grey wolf.

He leaped off the rock and began sprinting, breaking out of the forest and into a field full of white flowers that glowed in the moonlight. he raced around, his fur and ears flattened by the wind, his tail streaming out behind him as he sent himself flying into a patch of flowers, sending glowing white petals into the air. He rolled around in the cool grass, his tail wagging from the bliss he was feeling, the joy of being free was overpowering, making him hyper, so he began to run again.

He soon approached a small lake, he stopped by its shore, panting hard from his run. He lowered his head and began to lap at the water, the icy liquid chilled his throat and stomach. When he quenched his thirst, he raised a paw and touched the water, at his touch, the water froze, so he could stand on it. He dashed across the lake, the ice spreading out from under his paws, creating a path of glistening ice. He skidded to a halt in the center and sat down, looking up at the moon and stars as he howled once more, and with his tail wagging quickly, he turned and bounded back across the ice, leaving the lake behind.

The girl woke up to see her froggy friend was missing from his bed. She sat up and dashed outside to see him curled up in a pile of leaves. she dashed over to see he was surrounded by paw prints imbedded into the dirt around him "oh no" she thought and knelt beside him. he looked relaxed and happy in his sleep so she didn't wake him, but she still felt worried "oh Dororo, why can't you control it?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Computer screens lit up the large dark room, providing light for the hacker to work properly, but he still preferred the dark, for it gave his lab a creepy look so people would stay away more often.

He pressed a button and his chair lowered to the floor, and he hopped down. he was not human, but a strange, yellow, frog like creature that was an excellent hacker. And awfully tired. He stretched his sore fingers and began to walk to his sleeping chamber, when an odd feeling struck him.

"kuku, not this again..." He groaned held his head, thoughts that didn't belong to him began to dance around his small head, making him feel dizzy. He fell back into his chair and rubbed his head, he could feel his fingers growing longer, and fur growing out of his yellow skin. He tried to stand, but fell back again, a long, sleek brown tail growing out of his rump as more fur grew around his face and limbs. He soon felt his face morph and his feet grow as well. It didn't hurt, but it was an odd feeling.

Soon it stopped, and the alien sat up, then looked at the metal floor, the stainless steel tiles reflected not a alien frog, but a brown, furry monkey. he took off his spiral glasses and scratched his head. after staring at himself for a while, he placed his glasses back on and leaped onto his chair, unable to hold back the hyperactive feeling in his body. He grabbed a wire that hung from the ceiling, letting out high pitched screeches. He grabbed another wire and stuck the ends together, creating an electric charge that should have stunned a normal monkey, but he was special.

Electricity shot out of his fingers and up both wires, they went into the ceiling and turned the lights on. he jumped down and scampered around the lab, throwing things and playing with machines, turning them off and on with just a few sparks from his fingertips and tail.

He grabbed another wire and climbed up it, screeching happily. He then jumped to the floor and scampered over to his computers. He began poking the keyboards, making error signs show up on the screens. He then jumped out of his chair and paraded around the lab, throwing things and pounding machines together. He couldn't help it, the energy banished all of his common sense, all of his human like behavior. He HAD to act like a monkey, it was in his nature.

At about noon, a boy with white hair walked into the lab "hello?, my pens jammed up agai-" he stopped when he saw the frog, no longer a monkey, laying on the floor, fast asleep. The boy chuckled and walked over to him "not even Kururu, the mightly hacker could escape it, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

The stars burned brightly as the fire died out. A red frog like creature slept in a red tent, which was reflecting the light of the glowing embers onto the house that it sat next to.

The frog lay in a sleeping bag, with a pink cat curled up in outs arms. It perked its ears as the frog stirred in its sleep, dreaming of something exiting. The cat carefully stood up and walked out of the tent to give him space, knowing what was to happen next.

The frog dreamed of fire, lava flowed down mountains and washed around his feet like a retreating wave. It was thick and warm, like heated honey, not burning hot like natural lava. fire rose from the shores of the lava flows. making the frogs skin glow orange. suddenly there was a ear splitting roar in his ears, waking him with a start.

The moment he was awake, his blood heated up and his heart beat faster against his chest. He burst out of the tent, and instantly his eyes fell on the embers. The orange glow set something off inside him, like a silent explosion.

instantly, he reared back and let out a roar, then bolted down the street, orange fur began to grow out of his skin and long, black claws grew from his fingers. Ears tore through his hat, and his teeth formed into fangs. He ran into a park and lunged at the nearest tree, clawing his way up onto the highest branch. There he sat as he continued to change. A long, striped tail erupted from his behind and his snout stretched out slightly, whiskers poking out of his cheeks. Soon he was no longer a frog, but a large, powerful tiger.

He roared and jumped down onto the ground, smoke billowed out of his mouth, and he reared his head back to let out a burst of flame from his jaws. He raced through the town, he could hear people waking up and screaming in fear, but he didn't care. He kept running, smoke now flowing out of his nose As well.

He roared once more as he clawed his way up a building and onto the roof. He bounded from roof to roof, leaving burn marks with his paws. His muscles felt like they had been pumped with energy, giving him the strength to leap farther then the normal tiger. He soon leaped down and onto the street cracking and melting the pavement under his massive paws.

He ran and ran until he got back to his tent, where he circled the embers, wheezing from his long run. He parted his jaws in a large yawn before squeezing back into the tent, and falling asleep.

A pink haired girl stepped out to see large paw prints leading to the tent. she groaned and looked inside to see the red frog curled up around the pink cat, fast asleep "oh Giroro, you stupid, stupid toad..."


	4. Chapter 4

The moonlight shone on the tall mansion, guards paced around the building, inside and out, cameras guarded the rooms where the owners of the mansion slept.

Outside, in a shallow cave, lay a black tadpole of some sort, he used to live in the mansion with a nice blush bed, but now he slept outside, in the cave with a pile of moss and leaves for a bed. But now he was awake, eyes wide and gazing at the wall of his cave, twitching as the moonlight shone into the cave, turning his black skin to silver, and that's when it happened.

He propped himself up onto his hands and knees as brown fur grew from his skin. He treated back and roared as his body began grow in size. Claws burst from his fingers as his hands and feet turned to massive paws, and his face narrowed and got broader. His shoulders bulged and his legs morphed. Finally, he grew a snout, and his teeth turned to large fangs. He landed on all fours and roared again, no longer a tadpole, but a lull grown grizzly bear.

He lumbered out of his cave, teeth bared in a snarl as he raked a nearby tree, leaving four large gashes in the bark. He then went off into the trees, following the sound of rushing water until his paws splashed into a small river. He stared at the water, and in a flash, he plunged his face into the cold water, and resurfaced with a large silver fish in his jaws. He turned his back to the stream and flopped down, lifting up a cloud of dust, and began to chew on the fish. He devoured it quickly, and after the bones had been licked clean, he buried them.

He then let out a roar and reared back onto his hind legs, then dropped back down, smashing his front paws into ground, causing it to shake violently. He continued doing this, making the trees quiver and the birds fly off. Soon, the earth under the bear began to sink into the earth, and like an elevator, slowly lowered him into the earth. When he was deep enough, he began to dig. He clawed at the earth until it gave away, revealing a larger cave, the walls littered with tunnels that led to bother areas in the forest.

He walked around the cave, smelling the tunnels and making sure no intruders had gotten in, but he found nothing but his own scent. He let out a grunt and walked through one of them, and came out right near his cave. He came all the way out, and reared back to let out another deafening roar.

a girl walked out of the mansion, a man in a suit followed her. The girl walked over to the cave and looked inside to see the tadpole, curled up in his bed of moss, completely covered in dust. She sighed sadly and looked away "will there be no end to this Tamama?"


	5. Chapter 5

The clocks ticks and tocks echoed throughout the room as the hand his twelve. Shelves covered in toys and comic books were set near the wall, and a small bed lay in the center of the room.

In that bed was a green frog with a yellow hat, and for some reason was wide awake, even as midnight slowly passed over to 1:00... He starred at the ceiling, his hands twitching as the noisy clock continued to sing its irritating melody. The frog sighed and sat up and went upstairs and into a dark house. He didn't bother turn on the lights as he walked out and into the backyard.

He stared at the moon, blinking against its oddly harsh light. Suddenly he began to vibrate, an. A burst of energy seemed to explode in his chest. he held his head and hunched over as feathers began to sprout out of his arms and back. He gasped and fell onto his knees as he began to shrink, his arms changing shape and getting covered in feathers. Then he threw his head back and let out a bird like screech as his mouth morphed into a beak, and his feet grew talons. He then crouched on the ground, then shot off into the night sky, no longer a frog but a colorful parrot.

He flew over the city, gazing at the lights as he took a dive, then snapped open his wings and shot back up, some feathers drifting off and down to the ground as he circled around, squawking loudly. He banked and flew right up to a tall radio tower, which he landed on and whistled, clearly enjoying himself. He stared at the town below as he flapped his wings a bit, warming them up against the cold wind.

He then launched himself off the tower and glided on the wind, carrying him over a forest and lake. He then started to turn and fly back, scattering feathers as he flew. Soon he grew tired and landed on a fountain in the city. He clawed at the water with his talon before bending down to take a drink. But the hissing of a cat behind him made him launch himself into the at again, flapping frantically as he flew back to the house. When he got there, he landed on a window sill, and sat down, ruffling his feathers and tucking his beak under his wing.

In the morning, a teenaged boy woke up to see something green right outside his window. He sat up and opened it to see the green frog laying there, fast asleep. The boy was shocked and carefully picked him up "oh Keroro Gunso... Not again..."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a boring Saturday afternoon, until Kururu walked into the base with a tiny white whistle. It was thin and hollow, with a little hole in it. He walked right up behind his platoon members and blew into it. No sound came out, only the sound of Kururus breath was heard entering and exiting the tube. Keroro, Giroro, and Tamama turned to look at him, confused, but before they could ask him why he bothered with a broken whistle, Dororo started screaming.

Everyone jumped back in surprise as Dororo started racing around the room, covering his ears and yapping like a little puppy. Keroros face brightened up and frog tabbed the whistle and blew on it very hard.

"WWAAAGGHHH!" Dororo was practically bouncing off the walls by now, sending tears and fur flying. After an hour of this, Giroro snatched the whistle out of Keroros hands "hey!" Keroro whined.

"your going to damage him" Giroro muttered and pointed at Dororo. He had fallen onto his side and lay there, clawing at his ears with his hands, and his legs churning as if they were trying to keep running. Keroro blinked at the sad sight, then sighed and crossed his arms "well what else can we do ? We can't go outside anymore!"

"why do we have to stay inside?" Tamama asked.

"because the damn pekoponian military put up cameras everywhere outside the house because "SOMEONE forgot to turn their invisibility shield on!" Giroro snapped, glaring at Keroro "now their waiting for us to go back out so they can get us and experiment on us!"

"Why wait for us to go out? Why can't they just storm the house?"

"Because they want to keep civilians from finding out there are aliens on their planet"

Dororo sat up, one eye tightly shut "we cant go back to keron for help ether... Now that we're like... This... They will hunt us down as well!"

"kukuku, we're freaks no matter where we go... We can only hide underground and use our life support pods to survive..."

Keroros shoulders sagged "this all sucks... I can't buy more gundam..."

"I can't buy all the new snacks that are being made!" Tamama whimpered.

"I can't go up and admire the planet and its wonderful sights..." Dororo sighed.

"I can't even go up and make a camp fire" Giroro growled.

"Kuku, I'm unaffected, I practically live down here..."

"oh shut up Kururu!" Everyone yelled.

After that there was silence, then Keroro spoke up "at least the Hinatas can keep a secret! And at least we can do what we want!" He jumped up and instantly turned into a parrot, startling everyone. He whistled shot flew out the door, leaving everyone in total silence. Giroro groaned and rubbed his head "at least one of us can enjoy themselves..."


	7. Chapter 7

Keroro flew out of the basement and up into Fuyukis room. He stayed clear of all the windows and landed right next to Fuyuki (who was at his computer) making him fall out of his chair "agh! Gunso!" He stood up and looked down at Keroro, who cocked his head to the side as if to say "what did I do?"

Fuyuki sighed and held out his arm for Keroro to hop and sit on "your lucky I closed the window, what if they saw you?"

Keroro ruffled up his feathers and whistled softly as if to say "i don't wanna think about it"

Fuyuki forced a smile onto his face and pulled out a French fry from his pocket, which Keroro took in his beak and began to nibble on it "I can't tell if your acting like a parrot or yourself..."

Keroro bobbed his head up and down as he finished the fry, then jumped onto Fuyukis head "weewo, Fuyukis a pretty girlie, Fuyukis a pretty girlie!"

Fuyuki laughed "well at least you can say something human like as a parrot!"

"weewo, Natsumis a jerk, Natsumis a kerwwaaaakkkk!" He screeched as a newspaper went flying at him from Fuyukis open door. They both turned to see Natsumi standing there, looking dangerously mean "What did you just say?!" she growled and towered over Keroro. He shifted his feet "w-weewo... Natsumis a pretty girlie..."

"Good Parrot... frog... thing... whatever you are!" she growled and stormed off. Keroro shook himself and hopped onto the computer "close one, close one!" He chirped and flapped his wings a bit. Fuyuki shrugged and peaked out the window, then ducked out of view quickly "you may want to hog back into the base now..." he whispered and pulled out the rest of the fries and held them out to him. With a sad whistle, he grabbed them with his talon and flew back down into the base, once a happy bird but now a very depressed one.


	8. Chapter 8

Giroro looked up from his gun polishing to see Keroro flying back into the base. He landed on the table. He turned back into a frog and jumped onto the ground, a bunch of fries in his mouth and hands. Giroro noticed he looked worse then when he first left so he decided not to say anything. Keroro nibbled on a fry and sat on the floor, his eyes sad "I can't even visit with Fuyuki for more then 5 minuets..." He sighed "somehow that's worse then no gundam..."

Giroro sighed and went back to tending his gun "but you get to go into the house... tigers don't belong in houses..." He grumbled "Parrots do..."

keroro winced a bit, but before he could say anything, the alarm went off.

Instantly they dropped everything and ran, they had done this drill many times, they had no idea if it was real or not. They dove into a large metal pod that was hidden well in Dororos garden. Soon Dororo and Tamama jumped in after them. Kururu was last, and after they all were in, they slammed in shut and locked it tightly. They sat in darkness for the longest time, not making any sound whatsoever. The pod was sound proof inside and out, but they didn't feel like chatting.

The alarm was designed to go off when something was approaching their base from the underground, and was made to go off randomly to keep them on their toes at all times. The pod was generating an endless supply of oxogen and it destroyed the carbon dioxide. It also let off breathable life support so they could survive forever... and if all else failed, and the pod was found, they had something else up their sleeves.

The pod began to shake slightly, but they still stayed silent. Suddenly it started to roll around. they struggled to stay upright as the pod was rolled around. Then there was the sound of metal on metal "their trying to break in!" Keroro gasped.

"Do it Tamama!" Giroro yelled.

Tamama squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his hand down, and they suddenly began to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

The ground had collapsed underneath the pod, it fell down a deep hole until it hit the beginning of a steep slope, and started rolling again. However they never practiced this, so there were un prepared. they were flying around inside like rag dolls. Screaming and flailing around, trying to get a hold of something. Tamama pushed his hands out, and they suddenly jerked to a stop.

Everyone as moaning in pain as they tried to get off one another, and Kururu pulled out a small machine "k-kuku... We went a long way..." he rubbed his head "we're all the way in china..."

Keroro groaned and sat up "agh... anyone broken?"

"no" everyone said, except for Dororo "I-i think I broke a rib" he grunted, holding his side "next time, lets make a pod with padded walls..."

Tamama pushed down and the pod began to rise up "w-we should be up there... In half an hour or so..." He leaned against the wall, eyes lidded.

Kururu inched over to Dororo and pushed on his side, making him gasp with pain as the bone clicked n back into place. Dororo groaned and slumped against the wall "ow... Warn me next time before you do that..."

"Kuku... Your Welcome..."

Giroro closed his eyes "I hate this..." We just left everything behind..."

Tamama rubbed his head "at least..We're... Alive..."

Keroro nodded, then looked back at Tamama "can you... Make us go faster?"

He groaned and slapped the floor and the pod shot up quickly, pressing everyone against the floor. It popped out of the ground in the middle of a valley and landed in the tall grass. Keroro and Giroro kicked the door open and looked out, and then froze with horror "n...no..." Keroro whispered.

5 giant tanks surrounded the pod, as well as several armed pekoponians with guns, lots of guns. Kururu and Dororo looked out was well and winced. Dororo let out a dog like whine and tried to get back into the darkness of the pod. Tamama began to cry, hugging Keroros leg as the men advanced on them.

They tried their best, they really did. But in seconds they were yanked out of the pod and forced onto the ground, guns pointed at their heads. Giroro turned one of his hands into a orange furry paw and tried to slash at one of their legs, but one pulled out a knife and slashed his face, making blood splatter the grass. Keroro started trembling as he heard Giroros cry of pain, and Dororos feeble wails as the men began to punch him for biting at their hands.

It was all to much, just to much. They grabbed him by the back of the neck and began binding his limbs with duct tape, Keroros worst enemy. He tried to scream but they slapped a piece of tape over his mouth as well. He grew his wings and tried to fly away, but they just taped those together as well. He felt something cold and hard smash into his cheek, making him squeal, blood flowed out of the wound it created, mixing in with his tears as he tried to look at his platoon.

Giroro was a mess, bound and bleeding with a broken arm. Kururu looked like he had volunteered to be a birthday pinyata. Dororo had a gash on his leg and one of his eyes was swollen shut. And it looked like someone went at Tamama with a cattle prod And baseball bat.

Keroro whimpered as he felt himself getting picked up and getting stuffed into a sack. He squeaked as his platoon members were thrown in after him, crushing him with their weight. the sack was picked up and thrown roughly into a helicopter. The sound of the blades was deafening, and the touch of the cold guns poking him through the sack made him shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut as they began to fly away, away from Asia and over to hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Keroro had blacked out on the trip. they had traveled in so many different vehicles it wasn't Funny. They made him wake up for a bit so they could force a chunk of moldy bread down his throat and a mouthful of warm, dirty water. But then he just blacked out again.

When he awoke for real, he was free of his bindings, but Still in pain. He was In a dark, long room. The walls covered in shelves. He blinked and tried to stand, but his head hit something, and he fell back down with a cry of pain. He looked up again to see several bars in front of him.

He was in a cage.

He started shaking, his hands twitching nervously. He was in a CAGE... Like an animal. He looked around to see there were more cages around him, 2 on both left and right. He gasped was he realized what was inside those cages.

"Guys!" He whispered, his voice hoarse and dry "guys!"

He heard a groan and a pair of blue eyes looked up at him "k-keroro?"

"Ah! Dororo! Your alive!"

Dororo pressed his face against the bars of his cage "i thought you were dead!" He gasped, his voice also hoarse.

there were scuffling sounds and a moan of pain from the cage next to Dororo "k...k...kuku... Ow..." Kururu muttered from where he lay on his cage floor. Tamama hissed from the pain on Keroros other side. And beyond Tamama lay Giroro who was just laying there, staring off into space. His breath ragged and uneven. Keroro bit his lip and rubbed his shoulders, the cold metal of the cage chilling his body. Tamama reached through the bars of the cage and touched Keroros shoulder "I'm sorry gunso... It's all my fault...".

"what?"

"I shouldn't have stopped us... i should have let us go farther..."

"None of that private... its not your fault, they're everywhere... literally"

The private sighed "I guess, but...".

Giroro suddenly shuttered and let out a feeble gasp, making everyone stop and look at him. Dororo let out a sympathetic whine and closed his eyes "why us? What did we do to deserve this?" He looked at his hands, which were growing fur again.

Keroro sighed "I don't know... i just dont know..."


	11. Chapter 11

The lights flashed on, stinging Giroros eyes. They had wrapped up the wound on his face poorly, and his arm was no longer broken, stitches ran across the back of his arm so he guessed they surgically healed him...

he could hear footsteps drawing nearer to his cage, and he could sense his platoon shrinking away in fear, he would have done the same if he didn't have the drug still in his system, training all of his energy, he had woken up feeling like this, which raised his suspicions about surgery even more so.

He heard a loud "clang" and a strong, cold hand reached in and grabbed him. Giroro out a pathetic whimper as he was dragged out of the cage, to tired to fight back. It was a massive blow to his pride but what other choice did he have? If he fought back, they would kill him, or torture him to no end.

He got a glimpse of his platoon as he was carried away, they were crying, even Kururu. That made his heart ache even more then before. But what hurt most was that he knew that they were crying For him.

They took him into a white room, full of equipment. more hands grabbed him and held him still as they strapped wires to his face and shoulders. Giroro growled softly and tried to swing a punch at them, but his arms were as useless as a pair of flimsy noodles.

there was a beeping noise as someone pushed a button, and a horrible pain exploded in the center of Giroros back, making him wail, all of his drowsiness gone. He spun around to see a shady man in a white coat, holding a cattle prod in his hanD, and a cruel smile on his face "he did that for fun!" Giroro thought angrily "their enjoying my pain!"

The people who held him tossed onto a hard, black surface. He quickly tried to stand, debating wether to fight or flight, when the surface started to move. It slid out of the wall, and into the floor, like an odd shaped treadmill. Giroro let out a shocked cry as he was quickly flung off and landed at the scientists feet. They grabbed him again and threw him back on, giving him another shock on his back to encourage him.

Sadly, it worked. Giroro began to run, it hurt his pride even more but he didn't want to feel that cattle prod again. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying hard as he quickened his pace. Whenever he slowed down, they shocked him again and again. He didn't know how long he did this, but it was an awfully long time. He lost feeling of his legs about a hour in, and his chest began to ache painfully with each ragged breath he took.

His inner animal spirit was begging to be let lose, screaming at Giroro to fight back, but he kept it in "if I turn into a tiger, who knows how they will punish me?" He though in fear as he got another blast of pain.

Soon he lost all of his strength and collapsed, getting flung off once more. They zapped him all over, leaving burn marks on his red skin, but now it was only a slight pain, his vision turned grey, and soon it turned black as he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Kururu stared in horror as they came back with Giroro. He was knocked out cold, and covered in burns. his breath uneven and hoarse. They dumped him into his cage, then turned and whispered something to each other, Kururu strained to hear what they said.

"Subject 15 is outstanding... It ran for 4 hours, 38 minuets, and 12 seconds... Almost as impressive as subject 11..."

"And this is just one of them, just think of what the others can do..."

"bring subject 14 out for the mental test, our earlier scans showed massive amounts of brain activity"

Kururu gritted his teeth "we are not subjects!" He thought as they continued whispering. Then they turned and started walking to his cage. He gulped and shrank away. HE was subject 14... they opened the crate to grab him, but there was a flash of blue and Dororo had grabbed one of their hands, bitting it through the bars of his own cage, growling deeply.

But his growl turned to a wail/whimper as the scientist yelled and yanked his and free, and opened Dororos crate and grabbed him roughly. He let out a shrill scream as the scientist plummeted his blue body with his fists. The other scientist watched with amusement as he finnaly shut the cage door, leaving Dororo badly bruised and sobbing.

Kururu reached out through the bars to touch Dororos hand, but was dragged out before he could comfort the ninja. Ever since his had discovered his animal spirit, he was more kind for some reason, still isolated deep inside, but not cruel to his platoon. Instead of laughing at their (and his own) pain, he cried. He rarely cried ever, but he had bonded closely with his platoon... It must have been the connection they now had.

Kururu squeezed his eyes shut as he was carried away, and into a dark room. In the room sat a metal chair with wires coming out of it, and a upside down bowl shaped thing that was hanging over it.

Kururu was pondering on what it was for when a sharp nettle was jabbed into his shoulder, making him make a loud "ku" noise. the scientists yanked the nettle out after it had sucked up some blood, then dumped him in the chair. He quickly tried to jump up and run but metal restraints clamped down on his wrists and ankles, keeping him from moving.

He gulped and shivered as he felt the bowl then get lowered down onto his head, tiny metal claws popped out of it and latched themselves onto his head So he couldn't shake the bowl off. He heard a "wrirrrrrrrrrrrrr" sound and before he could identify it, pain seared through his head, making him scream.

electricity sparked around the bowl as it made his head feel like it was on fire, under all the pain, things wizzed around in his head, numbers, equations, graphs... even some historical facts but he was in to much agony to care.

his palms were bleeding from where his fingers were digging into them, and sweat dripped down his face. finally the pain decreased, then was gone. Kururu sat there, eyes wide and face drained of color.

The scientists picked up his trembling body and carried him back to his crate, they dumped him in it and slammed the door shut, then walked away laughing. Kururu couldn't move, he couldn't think... His mind was scrambled and his entire body vibrated softly, his own element had hurt him...

How ironic...


	13. Chapter 13

Tamama wanted to cry, seeing his friends get punished like this was torture. Kururu looked like he was dead, and Giroro looked like he got tossed into a pit of fire... Tamama curled up in a ball in the corner of his cage, shaking from the cold and fear. He felt a feather tickle his nose, and he looked up to see a colorful wing poking into his cage.

He smiled weakly and hugged it, careful not to hurt the sarge by bending it the wrong way. He heard shuffling as Dororo grabbed the other wing, burying his face into his feathers, crying. Tamama looked at the floor of his cage and closed his eyes.

He jerked upright as the wing was quickly pulled away from him as footsteps could be heard coming at them. Tamama turned away, thinking it would be Dororo or sarge, but to his surprise, his own cage opened, and someone yanked him out by the tail.

he squealed as his chin smashed into the floor of the cage while they pulled him out. He saw sarge reach out for him as he was whisked away, Tamama could clearly see sarges tears glistening as they fell to the floor. Dororo was facing away from him, clearly pained to see the younger one taken away.

They took him into a giant room, its ceiling stretched up many yards above his head and a white wall, about 10 feet tall, stood close to the door, leaving room for only a few machines and monitors to stand by the door that they took him though.

Tamama was highly confused, wondering what was going on, until a sharp pain in his ankle snapped him back into reality. He shrieked and squeezed his eyes shut, then looked down to see a metal band strapped to his ankle. Wires that hung out of the band were soon attached to his head with clear tape, and he was thrown onto the ground.

He landed with a thud, quickly standing up, about to run, but the scientists guessed what he was planning, and pushed a button. The band beeped and sent a shock of electricity right up his leg, and throughout his tiny body. making him scream and fall onto his hands and knees.

he stayed like that, trembling as the pain slowly faded away, leaving a burn on his ankle where the band was. Then a scientist reached down and hauled him up onto his feet, making him face a gap in the white wall, then pushed him forward as a loud "clang" echoed throughout the room.

Tamama gasped as he almost fell, nearly catching himself before he hit the ground. He began to run as he regained his balance, as he went through the gap he saw another wall, so he turned against it to see more walls form a hallway. He ran down it to see even more turns and hallways leading in opposite directions.

His heart sunk as he realized what this was.

It was a maze... And he was the mouse it it.

He continued to run aimlessly through the maze, trying to find a way out. He soon grew tired and stopped to lean against a wall, trying to gather his breath, but a second shock from the band forced him to go on.

By the time he had reached the end, he had 7 burn marks and many blisters on his feet. He collapsed at the feet of the scientists, gasping from lack of air and horrible pain. They talked among themselves as he began to black out, but was jerked back to reality As they forced him to sit up, and pushed something into his mouth.

A straw... Water?

He sucked the clear liquid down, savoring each drop as it went over his tongue. He had forgotten how good cold water felt. after a bit, they forced him back onto his still throbbing feet, and pushed him back into the maze.

After many hours, they finally picked him up and carried him off. He hung limply in their arms as they reached his cage and threw him in. He shivered and pressed his face against the ice cold floor, sighing as it numbed His throbbing feet slightly.

He clutched his aching chest and pounding heart as he drifted off, feeling sarges tears fall onto his tail.


	14. Chapter 14

Dororo pressed his face into the bars of his cage, unable to look at his friends. Giroro had managed to sit up and prop himself up against the wall of his cage, but Kururu and Tamama still lay unmoving in their cages. if he looked hard enough, he could see Tamamas feet were red with his own blood and blisters while Kururus head had a large burn on it.

He pawed at the latch of his cage, a large padlock hung on it, so there was no hope of getting it open. He let out a dog like whimper and hung his head, tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto the floor of his cage.

Suddenly there was a large clang, and a scientist came out from a door and began walking right at him. Instantly his wolf ears sprouted from his hat and flattened against his head. he scooted back and pressed himself against the back of his cage, his wolf tail tucking itself in between his legs as a sign of fear.

The scientist opened his cage and reached inside. He shrank away and tried to duck away from his hands, but he gaping caught him and pulled him out. He whimpered and squirmed around in his strong hands, legs churning through the air as he was carried away.

He was taken into a small room, with another scientist sitting in a chair at a table. he was set down on the cold table, and held still as he began to squirm even more, scratching at the table as the other scientist poked a nettle into his skin.

He gritted his teeth as his blood was drawn, then squeaked as he face was pressed into the table roughly, and the scientists began to feel him, one squeezed his arms and legs and other parts as the other pried open one of his tightly shut eyes and shone a light into it "th-this is just a medical exam?" He thought, greatly confused.

Suddenly he felt a finger brush over his private areas, and he squealed and squirmed some more at the odd feeling. The scientists finger soon disappeared as it jotted something down onto a clipboard, as he did that the was picked up by the other one, and carried away once more.

He shivered and used his tail to cover his crotch, still trembling from the icy touch of the scientist. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as they neared even more scientists.

"are you sure we're using the right subject?" One asked.

"Its not my call, it's the directors..." The one that held him muttered.

Dororos ears perked as he heard a low growling coming from a room he was being taken into. And he almost fainted as he saw what it was.

In a large arena like room stood a hairy man, a VERY hairy man. Wolf ears poked out of his head and fur covered every inch of his body. Razor sharp claws grew from his fingers and drool hung from a snout that grew from his face.

"What the heck is that?!" Dororo thought as it turned to look at him, it's lips drawing back into a creepy smile, showing bloodstained fangs. In a instant he was thrown onto the floor, and a metal gate had covered the door, trapping him with the werewolf thing. It lunged at him, snarling and it's bloodshot eyes glowing faintly.

Dororo dashed away, eyes wide with horror "it's trying to kill me!" He thought as he raced around the room, narrowly dodging it's attacks. Soon it managed to clip his shoulder with a claw, making him cry out and stumble, giving it a chance to knock him down. it raked its claws down his body, making chin scream the thrash around in agony, his eyes wide and blank from the pain as he slowly bled.

at the sound of a whistle, the creature stopped, and Dororo was left alone until a scientist came over and wrapped a white sheet around his chest where he bled the most.

"I told you it was the wrong one"

"It doesn't matter, there are more to chose from"

"do you think we should give it painkillers?"

"No, it's just a freak, who cares if it feels anything at all?"


	15. Chapter 15

Keroro could only look away at the sight of his platoon, beaten and in pain, only he was left untouched... For now...

He sat there, constantly yanking at the padlock that kept his cage sealed shut. Soon he gave up and turned away, crying a bit at the fact that he was forced to see his comrades suffer. Ever since Dororo had came back bandaged and bleeding, he had get nothing but utter dispar.

He was just so useless...

He heard footsteps coming near the cages, and knew his time was near. But instead of taking him like they took the others, they took his entire cage with him still inside. They dumped him onto a cart and rolled him away, his platoon weakly looked up and e watched him leave, each one of them trying to salute.

It made Keroro cry even more as the doors slammed shut, blocking his view of them. He was taken into a tiny room, with a man sitting at a wooden table in it. They placed the cage on the table in front of the man and left.

The man unlocked the cage and opened it, making Keroro scoot back, waiting for him to be grabbed and pulled out. But the man just stood back and watched him from behind his glasses.

"its ok... You can come out..." He said as he sat back down in his chair and continued watching him. Keroro frowned and slowly stepped out, watching the scientist through narrowed eyes as he stood before him, the table was low enough so that there were at eye level.

The man cracked a smile "do you have a name?"

Keroro gritted his teeth "yea, it's "go fuck yourself" he growled and crossed his arms. The man laughed and shook his head slowly "your so much like her..." he sighed and looked back up at him.

Keroro growled and turned away from him "don't try to sweet talk me, not after what you did to my friends!" He snapped and clenched his fists. The mans smile faded slowly "my boss says they need to be experimented on, but you are mine to examine, and I have no wish to harm you..."

Keroro spun around "don't give me that horseshit!" he snapped as he glared at the man "you want to torture me!"

"I can assure you I don't"

The man reached out and gently grabbed one of Keroros wings, and slowly stretched it out so it was at full length "how did you get these?"

Keroro jumped back, pulling his wing free "i don't know! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

He sighed and looked at him with kind eyes, then pulled out a picture of a teenaged girl with blond wavy hair, and and placed it in front of Keroro.

"Who the heck is that?"

"My daughter"

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you can help her"

Keroros eye twitched "its just so tempting to rip your head right off your shoulders..." He muttered "You kidnapped us so I could play super hero while my friends slowly die?!"

"she has a job to do... Only you can help her..."

"What kind of job?! Go to the store and get milk!?"

"She needs to save the world"

silence...

"Your pulling my leg..." Keroro snarled.

"I'm not."

"She's just a girl!"

"She's a warrior, just like you..." he nodded at his wings.

Keroro winced "does she have an animal spirit?" He thought, but then he continued. "we combined her DNA with a bird when she was still growing inside her mothers womb... She was born with wings, and could fly, just like you."

Keroro was frozen in horror "you... Mutated... Your... Own... Daughter?!" He screamed "your sick! Oh just so sick!" he stomped his foot in anger.

"She has a destiny..."

"I DON'T wanna hear it!" He snapped "you can break me AAALLLLLLLLLLLLL you want but I am NOT going to walk up to this girl and say: "your going to save the world because your a freak BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'm going to help you while my friends die BLAH BLAH BLAH, when we're done we're gonna be tortured some more "BLAH BLAH BLAHHHH!"

Before the man could respond, he went back into his cage and closed the door behind him.

"we're done here... I would like to return to my shelf now, please"


	16. Chapter 16

Giroro looked up with dull eyes as Keroros cage was placed back on their shelf. He looked pretty angry and disgusted. He heard Tamama make a quiet whimper that barely sounded like "your ok"

Keroro closed his eyes and nodded "for now... I'm so sorry everyone..." He whispered. Kururu sat up a bit "kuku, what did they do?"

"their trying to make me help a mutated teenager "save the world" he made air quotes with his fingers.

Giroro blinked slowly "what does that mean?"

"NO clue!" He crossed his arms "but I ain't gonna do it!"

Dororo whimpered from where he lay "th-they may hurt you if you don't..."

"Let them, I'm not going to help them, not after a what they did to us... To you guys mostly..."

Giroro winced and rubbed his shoulder, remembering the long, dreadful run they made him do, his legs still felt like jelly, and he feet were still sore. Kururu propped himself up against the bars of his cage "ku...Kukuu..." He held his burned head "how could you help? your stuck in a cage..."

"Well I'm guessing that they'll make us go out and do something... But she may be stuck in a cage as well... Her own father mutated wings onto her..."

Tamama shuddered and rubbed his sore feet "maybe there are even more subjects... If they did it to one child, think of how many more there could be..."

Dororo held his bandaged sides "just the thought of that makes me gag..." he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut.

Keroro opened his mouth, about to try and change the subject, when the door slammed open and a couple scientists walked in. Giroro leaned away as they neared his cage and opened it. They reached into grab him, but a sudden spark of energy light in his heart. He bit his lip and tried to control it, but it grew hotter and hotter as their hands drew closer and closer.

These people had taken him from his home.

They had ripped his pride to shreds.

They had hurt his friends.

The fierce tiger craved justice, it yearned for victory in battle... it roared at him right in the face even though no one could hear it but him...

He had the snap.

As the hand was just about to grab him, he roared and grabbed it, chomping on the wrist with his quickly grown fangs. The scientist screamed and pulled his hand away, taking Giroro with him. He released the scientist and landed on the floor, his lips smeared with blood. He let out another roar at the scientists and changed into a tiger. They screamed and ran away, and Giroro turned to his friends, about to rip the cage doors off.

BLAM!

Giroro froze and fell to the ground, letting out a pained roar as something split his shoulders skin. He felt blood rush out of the wound, and thrashed his legs around frantically, trying to stand but the pain kept him down. In an instant he changed from a tiger to a keronion once more.

He slapped a hand over his shoulder, screaming, his eyes squeezed shut. He looked at it to see a silver bullet imbedded in it, blood oozed out around it and onto the floor, making a big puddle of deep red around him. He looked up to see a man wearing a black suit and tie, a AK-47 in his hands.

Giroro saw no more as he passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

Kururu could only stare in horror as Giroros limp body was carried away, blood still oozed out of the wound on his shoulder, making Kururu shudder. The man with the gun looked at him with cruel, mocking eyes, then knelt down and grabbed Tamama through the bars, making him squeal "step out of line again..." The man smirked "the little one goes next..." He jabbed Tamama in the cheek with the barrel of his gun before releasing him.

Tamama curled up into a tiny ball and started shaking violently, his eyes wide and full of fear as the man walked away, chuckling to himself. Kururu growled and turned away, his hands and shoulders shaking "oh Giroro..." he thought and covered his face with his hands.

Dororo stared at the pool of blood in horror "oh could they?" He whispered "they... Just shot him... didn't even think of using a sleep dart?" He leaned against the back of his cage, slowly slipping into a trauma.

Keroro stared at his belly symbol, to upset to speak, then he yelled and bashed his fist into the bars of his cage, then cringed as blood dripped from his knuckles.

Kururu wanted to say something. But was stopped as the door opened once more. A female scientist walked in, wearing high heels and a skin tight dress under her lab coat "jesus lady, are you trying to arouse someone while torturing people or what?" He thought bitterly, his eyes narrowing.

She reached into his cage and pulled him out, Kururu thought about breaking her arm but he remembered the mans threat so for Tamamas sake, he kept still as he was carried away.

she took him into what looked like a lab of some sort, and sadly it was. A male scientist took him from her and jabbed a syringe into his shoulder, making him cringe. Kururu shuddered as he pumped a clear liquid into his body, and instantly he felt drowsy, unable to move.

They strapped him down onto a table, under a bright light. Kururu out out a tiny "ku" as they talked among each other, the drug he had just received made everything sound fuzzy and muffled, but he could make out some words, but they were scattered around.

"This... Testing... We should... We need... For the operation... X-rays... Valuable... Cannot risk... samples... repeat... Subject 11 was a success... So will...13..."

Kururu was highly confused "their going to operate on me?!" He thought, but his fear turned back into confusion "but they said 13... Before they called me 14... So who is 13?"

"but sir the mental test was a success, why waste an opportunity to explore its mind further?"

He recognized the females voice, she was so close her words could be heard perfectly.

"We... Not wasting... Both... Will be done... prepare the... Please..."

Kururu suddenly felt cold, just so cold. he felt even more tired then before. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a scientist staring down at him, a medical mask on his face, and a knife in his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Tamama lay in his crate, shivering as he remembered the gun being jabbed into his face. He could feel the sarge rubbing his back with a wing, whispering comforting words to him, but they didn't help much.

He heard a clang as the door opened once more. He looked up to see then carrying Giroro back over to them. His heart leaped as he saw that Giroro was breathing.

He was alive!

They placed him in his cage and walked away. His shoulder was covered in lots of bandages, and his eyes were half open. Tamama reached into his crate and gently took his hand "G-Giroro?" He whimpered "Giroro please wake up..."

Giroro let out a tiny moan and closed his eyes fully, clearly still in pain. Keroro reached over and gently pulled Tamama away from Giroro "l-let him rest... he'll be fine..."

Tamama started to cry "why are they doing this to us?! What did we do to them?!"

"We did nothing, their just really mean Tamama... But don't worry, we... We just have to stay strong... Ok?"

Tamama sniffed and wiped the tears out of his eyes "it's hard... seeing everyone so... Hurt..."

"that's why we must support and survive for one another" Dororo whispered from his cage "who knows... We... We might get out of here... Maybe..."

"d-doubt it..."

They looked over at Giroro, who had propped himself up with an elbow, his eyes hazy "don't give us false hope Dororo..." he growled "I know you mean well... but we're here for life... How could we get out?"

Dororo flattened his ears against his head, his tail bushing up "but-"

"but nothing!"

Tamama winced at Giroros agitated voice, he never yelled at Dororo... EVER...

Dororo shrank away from him, his eyes wide and full of hurt "G-Giroro..." he whimpered.

Before Giroro could reply, Keroro spoke up.

"In the heat of battle one may lose his weapon, one may fall and never stand again, one may lose his pride and dignity as he is beaten... But one will never stop believing. for victory will rise from the ashes of the fallen, and will light the torch that leads us to a better life..."

Silence met his words.

Keroro looked at his hands "m-my father drilled that into my head when I was about to leave for the invasion... But i forgot about it. Never thought I would remember it here..." He looked up at Giroro "your a solider... you've fought in battles, you've lost comrades... Did you lose hope back then? Did you surrender and let them shoot you down?"

Giroro bit his lip.

"No you didn't, you fought and fought until you won, so how is this different from war?" he looked at the door where the scientists came in and out "we are fighting for survival, for life... It's a battle behind bars Giroro, and since when have you lost a fight?"

Giroro looked at the floor of his cage.

"i... I'm sorry Dororo..." The red demon grunted.

"It's... It's ok Giroro..."

Tamama felt a spark of pride as Keroro clenched his fists "lets make a vow, we will never lose hope, no matter how much they torture us, there will be a light we will always follow!"

"Yes sir!" They saluted, their dull eyes now bright and bull of life.

"gerogerogero... we will live through this, for sure!"


	19. Chapter 19

Kururu woke with with a brain shattering headache... He went to rub his head but his hands were still strapped down. Scientists stood over him, looking at a clipboard, he saw that they wore rubber gloves that were bloody. He shivered and looked for a mirror or something.

he looked up to see the light was off, and he could see himself reflecting back at him in the lens. His heart stopped, and his eyes widened as his mouth opened to scream.

"No! NO!"

...

Dororo sat there, his low spirits suddenly risen and clear. He had to smile, he still hurt plenty, but he knew he had his friends to support him... And he was to support them back... Oh the glory of friendship.

He looked over at Kururus crate, he had missed Keroros hope speech "I can tell him when he comes back..." He thought and looked at the door. And sure enough, a scientist came in, holding the hacker in his arms. Dororo waited until he was back in his crate and the scientist was gone. He turned to the yellow frog, he was shaking, holding his head, covering it with his hands.

"K-kururu?"

"Ku... Look away from me... Please..."

everyone blinked but everted their eyes "Kururu... Keroro says we need to keep our hope, or we may never get out of here..."

When Kururu didn't respond, he continued "we made a vow to keep believing... Would... Would you make that same vow...?"

Kururu turned to him ever so slightly, his glasses filthy "how... How can I...? how can you?"

"We've been in war, we can survive this..."

Kururu turned to face him completely, his hands covering something on his forehead "but... You don't know what they did To me..."

"What's wrong, what did they do?" Tamama, who had jumped into the conversation while everyone else had been listening quietly, asked.

Kururu shivered and lowered his hands, and everyone gasped in horror.

Running across his head was a giant scar, as soon as he reveled it, he covered it back up and looked away.

Dororo couldn't stop staring at him, this was the worse thing that could have happened...

They had operated on Kururus brain...


	20. Chapter 20

Keroro couldn't believe it... They had played with Kururus only defense... Without his intelligence he was powerless, his electricity generated from his head as well... If they had harmed him in that way, there was no way he could escape and expect to fight... Keroro saw Kururu slump against the bars of his cage, his hands shaking violently and letting out tiny "ku's".

"H-how does your head feel?" Dororo asked quietly, gently rubbing Kururus shoulder through the bars of his cage. Kururu weakly looked up, tears spilling out from under his glasses "ku... It hurts... I... I can't think... Strait..."

Keroro felt a lump form in his throat "what have they done?" He thought, anger rising inside him "they opened my friend up... And played with his brain... i could never forgive them..."

He grabbed the bars and began shaking them, his eyes wide and full of anger "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He screamed and kept shaking, his entire cage rattling "COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU BASTERD!"

his platoon gave him startled looks but he kept yelling filthy words at whoever he hoped to target, soon his fingers started to hurt from gripping on the bars so tightly. he soon stopped and sat back, breathing hard and avoiding his platoons eyes, tears running down his face as he tucked his sore hands under his armpits and let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, the door opened and the mother fucker himself walked in.

He stood right in front of Keroros crate, his circle glasses flashing in the half light. Keroro snarled at him "how could you... You said you wanted me to help your daughter... But right now I want to kill her!" he pointed at Kururu "look at what you've done! After all this, you expect me to help you?!" He gritted his teeth "you may want me to save the world... But now I rather watch it burn with you begging for my help!".

The man sighed and knelt down to face him directly "I'm not in charge... I requested they didn't preform the surgery, but they did it anyway..."

Keroro heard Giroro growl and sit up "you obviously don't care... About him or any of us... So stop acting like you do!"

"Yea!" Tamama snapped "why should we trust you?! your just like the other scientists!"

"Your putting him through some sort of mental test aren't you?" Dororo muttered softly "your hurting us and just observing his reactions..."

Kururu let out a soft "ku" and looked at the man "you... You Hurt... You lie... you destroy... You... Are the devil..."

The man looked slightly hurt, but Keroro didn't "I will never help you... So SUCK it!"

They all turned away from the man.

"You can hurt us all you want... But we will get out... We will be free one day...and you will be so... So sorry..."


	21. Chapter 21

Kerokerokerokerokerokerokerokero...

Tamatamatamatamatamatamatamatama...

Girogirogirogirogirogirogirogirogiro...

Kurukurukurukurukurukurukurukuru...

Dorodorodorodorodorodorodorodoro...

It had been forever since their chanting had been heard... But now it seemed fitting to use it now... Their spirits rose greatly as they harmonized. Scientists looked at them in confusion and awe, but they didn't care, they just continued.

All five of them seemed to be distracted from the pain they felt, even Kururu seemed cheerful. The harmony grew louder, ringing through the halls and even brightening the spirits of other subjects, hiding away in cages placed in different places of the building.

A group of scientists gathered around a table, holding their ears as the harmony grew even louder. The man from before walked in and shut the door, blocking out the sound.

he sat down at the table and looked at the others, who had began to shuffle through some papers "we now have the information... Their bodies work almost exactly like ours... Only with the amphibian skin, all bones and organs we have, they have..." One stated.

Another nodded and tapped another paper "they have incredible stamina... intelligence... Strength... You may be right about something for once..." He said to the man "but how will they agree?"

The man closed his eyes "maybe not... But if they change their minds, We will succeed for sure... And SHE will as well..."

"Then are we ready for the other operations?"

"Yes... prepare them all... We will have the most powerful force on earth... and with that force, the world will finally be pure..."


	22. Chapter 22

they had just finished chanting, feeling happy and their minds clear, when they came in. Giant wolf men like the one that attacked Dororo. They grabbed their crates and carried them away, into separate rooms.

Keroro thrashed around as he was forced onto a table, the scientists poking him with many nettles until he grew to drowsy to move. They put a blue surgical blanket on him, and that was it before he was out cold.

Tamama squealed as he was pushed roughly onto a cold table, something hard and plastic was instantly put over his mouth, and his eyes rolled back into his head as it all went black.

Giroro fought hard besides his sore shoulder, but they soon pushed a nettle right into the healing wound, making him yell and fall. Letting them strap him down and drug him properly, the world going dark as a scientist towered over him.

Kururu swatted most of the nettles away with his monkey tail, but some scientists eventually forced one into his neck, and got him onto a table, giving him a pressure point for good measure, and he was soon unconscious.

Dororo whimpered as they strapped some sort of gas mask to his face. It released a gas that made him sleepy and unable to move. they pried his eyes open, so he could watch as they positioned the knife above his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Keroro woke up in his cage, he tried to move but his sore body protested greatly. He looked around to see he was on the floor, along with his friends. Their cages stood in a star shape so they could see each other clearly.

He saw that they were asleep so he quietly lay there, his arm aching more then the rest of his body. He looked at it and let out a ragged gasp. a long scar ran down his arm, only stitches held it together. He stared at it in horror, they had done surgery on him...

He looked up to see Tamama shift around, then scream. He sat up suddenly, looking at his chest. A scar ran down that as well, right above his heart. Keroro was lost for words as Tamama looked at him, now crying.

Giroro soon awoke and sat up, wincing from the pain. Keroro and Tamama could clearly see a scar running down his back, and couldn't help but shudder and gasp. Giroro looked at them confused, but then looked back to see his back reflecting in the steel floor of his cage. He grew pale and looked at Keroro with wide eyes.

Kururu moaned and sat up, holding his head. Another scar ran across his head, bigger then the last. He felt it and started crying again, knowing what it was at the first touch. Keroro couldn't believe it, he was horrified...

"G-g-guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Dororo, who still lay on the floor of his crate, facing away from them "D-dororo? Are you...?" Keroro began as Dororo sat up, still facing away from them. He wavered, and he began to feel around his cage with his hands "wh-where are you Guys?"

"uh... Right behind you"

Dororo turned around, revealing many bandages wrapped around his eyes "I-I can't see..." he whimpered and reached out from in between the bars, hoping to reach his friends.

Everyone stared at him in horror as he continued "i-I can't feel my face... What's wrong with my eyes? Do they look weird?" Giroro gulped "Dororo... I'm sorry..."

"wh-what? Why?"

"Dororo... They experimented on your eyes..."

It took a few seconds for Dororo to start bawling.


	24. Chapter 24

Dororo curled up into a ball, sobbing hard. or at least he tried to. His eyes produced no tears whatsoever. His friends tried their best to comfort him, but he couldn't listen. He may be blind forever, which meant if he ever got out, he couldn't be able to see pekopons nature...

He tried to claw at the bandages, but his arms were still weak and the bandages were slippery and tightly wound around his face. He but his lip and used his hands to search his cage for food, even though he expected none.

He felt his wolf ears flatten against his head as he found nothing, his stomach ached painfully, signaling that he had not eaten in several days. He curled into a ball, shivering against the cold metal "why me? Why not someone else?" He thought "I... I don't want to be blind forever!"

He heard a loud clang as if a door opened, and he heard footsteps nearing his cage. suddenly he heard the lock popping open and shrank away from the expected touch of the scientist. When he was grabbed. He lashed out blindly, screeching in fear and anger as he tried to whack the scientist, but missed by a mile.

Surprisingly, the scientist was gentle despite his attempts to hit him. and unlike the others had warm hands. It gently took off the bandages, and Dororo felt a great pit of sorrow open up in his chest when he felt the bandages slide away, but still couldn't see...

The scientist sighed and applied new bandages, then gently placed him back into the cage. Dororo hauled himself into a corner, and lay there, trembling slightly as his cage was closed once again.

He shuddered and placed a hand on the bandages before falling into sleep, the whispers of his comrades almost like a lullaby for the ninja.


	25. Chapter 25

Kururu couldn't bare to look at Dororo, he had felt pretty sorry for himself but after seeing that they had ruined Dororos eyesight for life, he suddenly felt like he had gotten off easy.

He heard a loud "BANG" and a cry of pain. He turned to see Dororo holding his head where a large red bump was swelling. He saw Keroro lean over to him and reach into his cage so he could gently grab his hand "u-use your hands to feel out in front of you so you don't hit the bars when you move around..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!"

Everyone jerked back in shock at Dororos sudden outburst. He then started whipping his head side to side in frustration "I try alright?! You don't have to tell me the same this OVER AND OVER!" He grabbed the bars of his cage, Kururu could see he was trying his hardest to form tears.

Keroro looked away, great depression showing in his eyes "I-I'm trying to help... We all are..."

"Your treating me like an infant! A pathetic blind frog! Oh wait, I FUCKING AM A PATHETIC BLIND FROG!"

Kururu turned away and covered his ears. he was more sensitive to sound now that they played with his brain. He could hear Dororo cussing and hitting the bars of his cage.

"how can we escape with him like this?"

He bolted upright and stared at Giroro, eyes wide at the statement he had just made "ku... How could you say that in front of him?"

"Huh?" Giroro blinked "I didn't say anything"

"B-but... I heard..."

"Oh no... Now Kururus going crazy..."

He whipped around to look at Tamama with wide eyes "wha...?"

"gero, Kururus now hearing things... how can this get any worse?"

He turned to Keroro "stop talking about my damn hearing!"

Everyone stared at him with nothing but confusion "K-kururu?"

"What?!"

"N... No one said anything... At all..." Keroro stammered.

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

He growled and narrowed his eyes at Dororo "because we're freaks! freaks are never normal and simple!"

Silence...

Dororo wasn't facing him, but he saw his fists clench around the bars of his cage "What can you hear now?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you hear... please..."

Kururu blinked and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"i think Dororo may know something..."

"Is Kururu really going crazy?"

Kururu squeezed his eyes shut and held his head "ku..."

"Kururu... Can you hear me?!"

"Yes... Yes I can! of course I can! your practically YELLING!"

he glared at Dororo, but his gaze softened to confusion as he saw Dororo shudder "Wh-whats wrong?"

"Kururu... Watch Keroro..."

"Huh?" Both Keroro and Kururu said at the same time.

"Just do it"

Kururu looked at Keroro, still confused.

"Even though he's blind, Dororo can still be pretty weird..."

Kururu froze in horror, he had heard Keroro... he know he said it... But his lips weren't moving...

NO ones lips were moving.

he looked around in horror, voices of his friends were everywhere... But his friends mouths stayed still.

"Kururu"

Dororos voice rose above everyone else's, making Kururu look at him.

"Kururu... I'm not speaking"

Kururu fell back against the wall of his cage, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"It can't be... It just can't be..."

But it was, there was only one explanation...

He was reading their minds.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kururu can read minds?"

This was a total shock to Tamama. He stared at Kururu with wide eyes, Kururu had began to cry, holding his face and curling into a Ball "They must have messed with his brain so much that it evolved... Maybe..." He thought and shuddered. Then looked at the stitches on his chest "they... They messed with my heart... what will happen to me? will I change?"

He clutched his chest in fear "w-what did they do to it?!" He thought.

"Ku... *sniff* your not going to die..." Kururu sniffed "the... Scientists... They know we operate like they do... our hearts are the same so they know what their doing..."

Tamama blinked, then looked down, feeling sorry for the hacker.

"Oh stop it" he grunted and rolled over onto his back "remember I can hear everything you think..."

Tamama nodded and looked away, he would have to remember to avoid thinking embarresing thoughts.

He turned and looked at Giroro, who was staring at Kururu with wide eyes, he looked at Tamama "their changing us..." He shuddered and rubbed the scar that ran up his back "how could they do this?"

Keroro grabbed his arm where his scar was "because they're trying to break us" he growled "We have to show them that we're strong!"

"How can we?" Dororo whimpered, his hands feebly grabbing at the bars of his cage "We cant even defend ourselves... Well... you guys can... I can't..."

"Lets... Just hang tight ok? remember the vow we made..."

There was a bit of silence before Kururu spoke up, a bit of fear in his voice "kuku... I can hear them..."

Everyone looked at him "huh?"

"Their outside the door... The scientists... I can hear their thoughts..."

Tamama saw him shudder and hold his head "they... They'te thinking about... Dissecting one of us for real... They want to see how Keroro will react..."

Keroro gipped the bars tightly "those... Monsters..."

"They also... They also think Dororos going to get super vision... If his eyes heal compleatly..."

Dororo let out a sob and turned away, shaking slightly.

"what about us?" Giroro asked "me and Tamama?"

"they... They worked on your nerve system... And Tamamas heart... Their not saying why..." he shuddered "th-they don't know about my... Powers yet..."

Tamama sighed and rubbed Kururus arm through the bars "don't get worked up about it... I'm sure they won't even notice..."

"th-these people aren't stupid... They... They will find out... They'll hurt me even more... And they will hurt you guys to... if I change... You might to..."


	27. Chapter 27

Giroro shivered as he carefully felt the long scar on his back with his finger, he could feel the string that held the skin together, where it started to where it was tied off. He raised his hand to the scar that ran across his eye, it felt smooth, like he was rubbing nothing but untouched, solid skin. They where very different...

He rubbed his bandaged shoulder and winced as he passed over the healing bullet wound, it stung a bit so he decided to leave it alone. He turned to look at Keroro, who's eyes were wide open, and his knuckles bleeding from punching the bars so much. He returned the look to Giroro, then sighed and looked down, his shoulders sagging "I'm so tired... so tired to it all..."

Giroro closed his eyes and nodded, letting his mind wander. He thought of the forests and mountains and rivers and deserts the world had to offer, all the stuff he missed so badly was outside this building, if only they could all escape...

Kururu let out a whimper, snapping him out of his imagination just in time to hear the door open with a loud clang, harsh light flooded the room, making Giroro cover his eyes.

They walked over to Kururus cage and reached inside. He shrank away, his eyes wide and fearful "he must know what their going to do to him..." He growled and clenched his fists and could only glare at them as Kururu was dragged out and carried away.

He heard a rattling noise and looked over to see Dororo shaking the bars of his cage.

"What are you doing?"

"One of these is loose but I forgot which one it was..." He muttered and continued shaking them "I think it was..."

The was a loud pop, then a clattering noise as one of the bars popped off and landed in front of Giroros cage. He reached out and picked it up with wide eyes "well... I guess you found it..."

"Huh... I can fit my head and a shoulder out..." Dororo said as he squeezed out a bit through the gap "and I can reach the lock... But I can't to squat while I'm blind..."

"You better get back in there before they come in" Tamama squeaked.

"ok..." He started to slide back in, but stopped and frowned "eh..." He started to strain, then began to squirm "H-Help! I'm stuck!" He cried.

Keroro face palmed and reached out and pushed against his shoulder, attempting to get him back into the cage "your stuck good! How in the world did you do this?"

"I-I don't know!" He thrashed around, grabbing at the bars frantically "I-I just pushed myself out a bit!"

Giroro rolled his eyes and and sighed, then used the bar he picked up to hit the bars next to Dororo, making loud clanging sounds.

"Ow!" Dororo covered his ears "what are you doing?!"

"Trying to get the other bars loose so you can get out" he continued striking the bars until his arms ached, he then dropped the bar and sighed "nothing... Sorry..."

"I might be able to if my powers weren't drained..." Tamama sighed.

Keroro frowned and let go of Dororo "You may be stuck like that for a while..."

"D-don't let them find me like this!" he cried "they might punish me for trying to escape!"

Giroro blinked "that's tru-"

He was cut off as the scientists came back with Kururu, who lay limp in their arms. They put Kururu back in his cage, then turned to leave, but one saw Dororo and started yelling.

The scientists hurried over to his cage and crouched down to look at him directly, then they started laughing, pointing at Dororo, who winced as he realized their laughter was directed at him. Giroro growled and reached for the bar again, ready to whack the scientists with it, but a look from a very tired Kururu stopped him.

Soon they calmed down and got serious. They grabbed the cage and carried it away, Dororos head still hanging out from in between the bars. about six minutes later, they came back with a brand new cage, and a badly burned and bleeding Dororo inside of it.

Tamama covered his mouth "D-Dororo..."

Dororo didn't move, but let out a tiny, feeble whine.

Giroro gritted his teeth and felt his tiger tail lash out "if we ever get out of here... I swear... I'm stealing missile and firing it at this hell..."


	28. Chapter 28

Kururu turned away from Dororos wounded body, Tears forming under his glasses. He could hear Giroro snarling and tried to break the bar that he held. Kururu close his eyes and brushed the tears away with a quivering hand, when they first found their powers, they felt great... They could roam Pekopon freely, speak to the animals, live in their natural habitats... But now they were hurt... Caged... Broken... It wasn't fair.

But yet again... Since was life EVER fair?

Kururu sighed and let his mind wander, thoughts poured into his head from all directions. He shuddered as he heard a scientist planning to dissect a mutated animal, but was horrified to hear that another scientist was planning to turn a normal child into one of those wolf men things.

He covered his eyes, even more tears flowing out of his eyes.

"I can't believe that subject 11 is ours again"

He jerked upright as the thought popped into his head "ku?"

"it's escaped twice now... oh how amazing this subject is!"

"It's got so many skills... So many talents... We should expect great results from combining it's DNA with the aliens... I'm surprised the operation went so well though..."

"Oh there it is! wheres the syringe?"

"It's putting up quite a fight!"

"Ow! It bit me!"

"We need to be careful... no unnecessary damage must come to this subject!"

Kururu closed his eyes and leaned toward the direction of the thoughts, listening closely.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!"

Kururus eyes snapped open and he bolted upright "was that... A little girl?"

"ow! No please! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Max and the flock!"

There was a large crashing sound, then the door burst open, and the squealing of a little girl filled the room. Kururu scooted back as they dragged in a cage with a skinny, blond girl with blue eyes inside. They dumped the cage in a corner and left, slamming the door shut behind them.

Kururu heard the girl sniffing and shaking the bars "wait... THAT'S subject 11? The one everyone in this place adores?

he looked at her to see that she looked ordinary... Short blond hair, blue eyes, skinny, wings, pale skin...

Wait... Wings...?

Kururus eyes widened as he noticed 2 white wings sprouting out of her back, they fluttered and shook as the girl began to cry for real.

"They did this... To a child... An innocent... Child..."

Kururu felt his monkey tail pop out and lash through the air in anger "how could they... Those... Those monsters... They should pay... They WILL pay!


	29. Chapter 29

Dororo heard the sounds but didn't bother ask what they were. He knew. "how dare they hurt a little girl!" He thought and grabbed the bars of his cage "shes just a child!"

Silence had fallen as the scientists had left the room. He could tell everyone was staring at her. Only the quiet weeping of the girl and everyones ragged breathing could be heard.

Soon Tamamas voice was heard "h-hello..." He whispered quietly, Dororo could hear the girl sniff and shift around "y-y-you guys... Talk...?"

"Yea..." Keroro muttered "just because we're aliens doesn't mean we don't know English..."

"A-aliens?" The girl squeaked.

"Yes you heard us right" Giroro growled and lashed his tiger tail, Dororo could hear the matted fur brush the bars.

"kuku... and we're not mutated like you..we just have powerful spirit animals"

Dororo tilted his head as he heard the sound of feathers grazing some bars. at first he thought it was Keroro, but then he realized that his friend was located right next to him, and the sound was coming from behind "She has wings..." He thought and sat up, wincing at the pain from his burns.

"What's your name?" Tamama asked.

"A-Angel..."

Dororo turned to face her "th-that's a nice name..."

He heard Angel gasp and a slapping sound was heard as her hand flew to her mouth "y-your eyes!"

Dororo winced as he remembered the blade being lowered to his eyes "yea..."

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered "but... Maybe they'll heal?"

"They wont, I'm blind forever"

"D-don't say that!"

"But I am!" Dororo turned away "there's no way you understand!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"But you don't get it, they did the same thing to me!"

Silence...

"You... Your bluffing..."

"no I'm not... they experimented on my eyes... And they healed... I can see great now!"

"YOUR LYING!" Dororo screamed and covered his ears.

"She's not"

Dororo froze as he heard Kururus voice, not from his ears but from deep in his brain "shes telling the truth Dororo... Her memories are clear and there is no lie in her brain..."

Dororo tilted his head down and let out a shaky sigh "are you sure?"

"Yes... Dororo, there may be a chance you will see again..."


	30. Chapter 30

Keroro felt a burst of joy "Dororo might see again!" He thought and closed his eyes "thank god!"

He looked at Dororo trembling with excitement, but he soon stilled and sniffed "I-I don't want to get my hopes up..." he whimpered.

Tamama sighed and looked away "Ok... We wont talk about it..."

"g-good..."

Keroro looked over at Kururu, he and the girl called Angel were starting at each other intensly, their eyes unblinking and wide "he must be reading her mind... and she may be frightened by all the scars and stitches on his face..."

he turned away and closed his eyes, he felt cramped up in the cage, his wings yearned to be stretched out fully, but they were forced to be folded and pressed against the back of the cage, painfully cramping and aching.

Keroro reached back and touched the feathers, they were once bright and colorful, but now they were dull and lifeless, he shuddered as he felt dried blood caked on some of the feathers, and it brought tears to his eyes as he remembered that it wasn't his blood, but his friends.

suddenly, the door was opened and blinding light came into the dark room, making Keroro shrink away and shield his eyes. He heard a shrill scream as they grabbed Angel and began to drag her out, she was strong, kicking and punching them, but they jabbed a nettle into her shoulder and hauled her out.

Keroro rubbed his forehead and sighed, even children don't get pity from these psycos... it wasn't right... At all...

Giroro growled loudly as the door was slammed behind them "as soon as we get out... Imma shoot everyone of them in the head..." He snarled.

Tamama nodded "they... They will pay..."

"What are you talking about?!"

everyone blinked and looked at Kururu, who was hunched over and staring at the floor of his cage.

"if we keep acting like this... we will soon evolve into them! Do you want to nbe cold hearted murderers just like them!?"

Keroro looked away "h-he has a point... But they need justice"

"Death and justice are 2 very different things!"

Dororo whimpered from his cage "he's right... more needless pain will not solve anything..."

"Then what can we do?" Giroro frowned, grabbing the bars of his cage.

"I don't know... maybe no one will know... For all I know we will rot in here..."

Everyone stared at Kururu, shocked at his words.

"but I know that we can hope for a opportunity... Maybe there will be a fire... Maybe a black out... Maybe a meteorite will strike this place!"

Kururu pointed at the door, his hand trembling "because I know... For a FACT... That we can get out of here... She's done it before... She was born here... And if a child can do it... So can we...


End file.
